Never Say Goodbye
by GrimNoxPrincess
Summary: Kevin struggles with his feelings and life with the Double Dork.


**Pairing:** KevEdd

 **WARNING! This fanfiction will give you feels!**

Kevin sat there staring at Edd. His eyes locked onto the double dork with a sweet gaze that anyone who saw would have instantly known he was head over heels in love. Of course, Kevin would never admit that to anyone. Hell, nobody even knew he and the ebony haired smarty pants had been sleeping together for this long, much less being in love. Kevin doubted if even Edd knew of his true feelings.

There was no way the overzealous teen would even have managed to guess such a thing. Double D was pretty book smart, sure, but as far as matters of the heart were concerned he might as well have been a new born calf. Weak, defenseless, and stumbling around everywhere he went, struggling to maintain some sort of stability. It was this clueless charm that had attracted Kevin in the first place. He remembered the long days making fun of the dork for all the cheesy stuff he would do, he remembered the way the feeling first struck his heart their junior year, and he remembered kicking the quarterback's ass for his poor attempt at bullying the unsuspecting Edd boy. At the time, he didn't understand any of it. It raked over his heart until he felt like the organ had been torn apart. It was something that couldn't fully be understood until he kissed him for the first time. True, it was completely by accident, but it was still a kiss.

Kevin still wasn't 100% sure how it had really happened, he only knew that one moment he was passing him in the hall and the next they were both on the floor, their lips touching in an awkward moment of surprise and realization. Both had considered themselves lucky that nobody had been there to witness this slip up, but also saw it as a truly lucky break for them as a pair. It was this accident that blossomed into the late night meet ups that had become the highlight of nearly every evening for the ginger haired jock, and a new adventure for the ever curious smarty pants.

Kevin gripped his chest suddenly, as the string of pain pulled from his thoughts. His breath increased slightly, coming to a short hiss as his muscles strained slightly. Taking a moment to hold his breath, Kevin closed his eyes tightly using his mind to center himself, and allowing the pain to once again recede. It was a little trick Edd had taught him over their long months together. The dork claimed it was how he had been able to handle Eddy's assaults on his mind all these years without going completely crazy. They had both laughed at that before, and treated it as nothing more than a joke, but Kevin now knew how helpful that lesson had been. He also knew that if Edd was awake right now he would most assuredly be worried about him. He gave a silent chuckle. "Stupid dork," he muttered half heartedly then gave another small hiss of pain. This one lasted a bit longer and the ginger had to sit for at least five minutes in a hushed silence before it finally resided. "Oh well," he chuckled lightly. "That's what I get."

A stream of light suddenly blasted in through the window landing on Edd's face. Kevin quickly stood and moved quickly to fix the problem. He was certain he had closed it well enough before, but now guessed that when it had been drawn down he had carelessly forgot to straighten the plastic flap causing a small opening just wide enough to let in that devilish light. Edd would have never let that happen. He was sure the adorable OCD stricken dork would have lectured him for at least half an hour on how to properly draw the shade so as not to wake him with the painful needle of brightness. Kevin would have rolled his eyes and listened like he normally did, giving feeble attempts at apologies. In which case Double D would have forgiven him and the two would have probably found themselves in yet another lustful embrace. Kevin chuckled again. He hung onto every word the ebony haired male had ever said. He always did. No matter how annoying it was or had been. He would remember all of it.

A single tear hung in his eye now as he bent down to retrieve the gym bag sitting next to the chair. He slung it over his shoulder wincing slightly as his weakened muscles struggled to hold the extra weight. He doubted he would ever play football again nor did he really care at this time. All he could think of was Double D. Lying there now, in front of him he felt more then moved by the slender, pale frame and took a few steps closer to the bed. Taking a breath to brace himself for the pain, he bent down to place a light kiss on his forehead before having to grip his sore chest muscles again. This pain was worth it though, for one last goodbye kiss. He knew nobody would understand this logic, nor did really feel like explaining it. There would surely be broken hearts and Kevin had already mentally prepared for that. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve he moved around the bed in time to see the nurse enter the room.

"I am sorry for your loss," she said softly, her blue eyes wet with sorrow of her own for him. "You couldn't have predicted that car wouldn't obey road courtesy."

Kevin gave her a small smile and nodded before stepping around her. "Thank you," he said softly. "But my flight out leaves in an hour. I have no time to stand around feeling bad right now. I'll deal with all that when I'm far away from this town." He limped through the doorway. pausing to turn back for one last look. He muttered a small "I love you" as the woman in white pulled the sheet over Double D's lifeless body.


End file.
